limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rydonni Prime Monarchs
The Rydonni Prime Monarchs are the youngest organizations in Elite League Limmie having only been formed in 267 ABY. They spent a single season in the PLL making it all the way to Premiership. Francise History The Monarchs started out as an experiment of sorts for the K'ntarr family. The K'ntarr's were not only the ruling family of Rydonni Prime but they were the owners of Rythani Products. Unfortunately the time of peace that has fallen across the galaxy under the third Republic has caused Rythani's profits to fall. King Anorb K'ntarr turned to his family to come up with a plan to save not only their company but also Rydonni Prime. The plan was to create a galaxy class Limmie squad, but in order to do that they would need to hire galaxy class players and construct a massive stadium. The final piece to the puzzle was a marquee up and coming rookie. Roderick Reicrof, or Hotrod as Setarcos Rhemes had dubbed him, was the highest paid player in the Premier League and made twice as much as any one of his teammates. But with the amount of credits that was spent to start the first season, King Anorb made the unorthodox decision to use some of his government budget to subsidize the substantial payroll. In order to legitimize this move, every player and manager, with the exception of Reicrof, were classified as members of the Rydonni Prime Defense Force and, by extension, Reserve Forces for the Republic. In 267 ABY the team played its first, and only, season in the Premier League. They shocked the entire galaxy by marching their way through the Core Conference and to the Premiership. The entire planet had caught Monarchs Fever and cheered their team to a Premiership Final against the other rising star in the Core Conference, the Trantor Mules. But, in a shocking turn of events, the Monarchs lost, not only the Premiership but also Reicrof. The rookie phenomena collapsed in the middle of the field shortly after the start of the second half. Despite the disappointing end to their first season, the Monarchs earned themselves an invitation to the ELL. The Monarchs were replaced with the Balmorra Blasters, who were coached by retired Monarch Ila Rieger. The Blasters were formed by the twin siblings of Loruna and Arden K’ntarr along with corporate sponsor Balmorran Arms. The K’ntarr siblings sold back their shares of the Monarchs and utilized the capital to form the new Premier League team and acted as the Development Affiliate for the Monarchs and held such talent as: Keeper Mara Singus, Forwards Greenly Zo, Laura Cynd, and Greebus Ion. To commemorate the death of Reicrof, both teams meet annually for a friendly match called The Battle of the Old Cannon, and they have both retired his number 8 permanently. Records This is a list of seasons completed by the Rydonni Prime Monarchs limmie franchise of the Elite League Limmie (ELL) and Premier League Limmie (PLL). The list documents the season-by-season records of the Monarchs' franchise from 267 ABY to present, including postseason records, and league awards for individual players or head coachs. The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play. The Finish column represents their overall ranking within the league. Postseason records are recorded in the brackets prior to the final result. Seasons All-time records Through 273 ABY week 1 Regular season. Logos and Uniforms The first logo used by the Monarchs was the ancient family crest of the K'ntarrs. It was an royal blue shield with a silver sword flanked by two gold lions rampant, chashed against the sword, surmounted by a gold crown.This crest along with the golden block "M" in High Galactic were galactically recognized as the logos for the Monarchs. For the first two seasons the Monarchs wore jerseys with royal blue front and back panels and gold sleeves and side panels. They also had three silver strips that ran from their collars, over their shoulders, around the base of the sleeves, and onto the flanks. The front of their jerseys were emblazoned with a golden block "M" surrounded by "Rydonni Prime" on top and "MONARCHS" on bottom in silver script. The back only bore their number in gold. They wore royal blue shorts, with gold side panels and three silver stripes. The differences from their home to road uniforms was the royal blue was replaced with white on both their jerseys and shorts and their last names were placed on the back of their jerseys in gold. After their disappointing inaugural ELL season they decided to make some changes. One of those changes was to their team colors. They opted to drop the gold and added steel blue along with white as an accent. The logo also changed to a lunging silver lion with fangs and a flowing mane of royal and steel blue. In 269 ABY, when the team changed their logo and color scheme, they made changes to their uniforms as well. To their jerseys they changed the sleeves from gold and silver to royal blue and silver, removing the silvers stripes from the shoulders. The gold side panels were changed to silver and had steel blue flanks. The front of their jerseys changed to new lunging lion logo with "MONARCHS" in blue linear letters along the bottom. On the back their numbers were changed from gold to silver. Their shorts had the simple change of changing the gold side panels to royal blue. Players Current Roster Updated 20130415 Starters in Bold, Rookies in Italics ©=Captain, (A)=Assistant Captain Retired Numbers A photo, taken of Roderick prior to his final match, hangs on the wall outside of Monarchs home locker room. It has become tradition for every Monarch to touch the picture as they exit. The only other team to partake in this ritual is the Balmorra Blasters when the Battle for the Old Cannon is hosted on Rydonni Prime. Team Captains *Roderick Reicrof, 267 ABY *Beks Vidda, 268 ABY – 270 ABY *Mara Singus, 271 ABY *Beks Vidda, 272 ABY *Mara Singus, 273 ABY — Draft Picks In 271 ABY the ELL started the Draft. First Round Picks: * 271 ABY: Lexi Anna (7th overall) * 272 ABY: Cali Royd (6th overall) * 273 ABY: Cora Xux (2nd overall) Second Round Picks: * 271 ABY: Goota Swiftflight (15th overall) - Later traded to the Ryloth Rough Riders for Kelsei Seter (9th overall) * 272 ABY: Maggie Adams (15th overall) - Later traded to the Mando'ade Mercs for their undrafted 273 2nd round pick * 273 ABY: Lana Ping (16th overall) * 273 ABY: Ema Zostin (19th overall) * 273 ABY: Haly Teska (21st overall) Third Round Picks: * 271 ABY: Staweh-Tam Ford (23rd overall) * 272 ABY: Vesper Lynd (22nd overall) * 273 ABY: Chew Fej (27th overall) * 273 ABY: Eve Wupiupi (28th overall) * 273 ABY: Aley Helios (31st overall) Coaches Head Coaches Current Staff ELL/PLL awards and trophies Conference Championships: *267 ABY: PLL Core Commissioner's Trophy: *270 ABY Ingbrand Award: *268 ABY: Mara Singus (Nominee) *271 ABY: Staweh-Tam Ford (Nominee) Duchess Eldin Award *270 ABY: Beks Vidda (Nominee) Langann Award *269 ABY: Setarcos Rhemes (Nominee) *270 ABY: Setarcos Rhemes (Winner) *271 ABY: Greebus Ion (Nominee) Zumtak Award *271 ABY: The Fallen Fifteen (Winners) Grames Award *270 ABY: Uda Nazug (Nominee) *271 ABY: Setarcos Rhemes (Winner) Salbukk Award *270 ABY: Dawn Solo-Undolo *271 ABY: Mara Singus (Winner) Rivalries ELL Rivals Non-ELL Rivals Behind the Scenes Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi